A Halloween Party to Remember
A Halloween Party to Remember is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is my Halloween story for this season. It is part of A City of Mystery and Romance. In it, Nick and Judy get invited to the royal Halloween ball at Lionheart Palace for Halloween 2016. Nick is a pirate, while Judy is a gypsy. While there, they see Kion and Fuli and learn something about them. This also reveals something about the Kingdom of Mammalia's royal marriage traditions. All the while, they are having fun. This is in Nick's POV. Story It's Halloween night of 2016 We are going out for a party It's not just any party It's the annual Halloween Ball at Lionheart Palace It's in honor of what Judy and I did for the city this year He sent a messenger to the Foxwood office and gave them to us Now here we are I am dressed as a heroic pirate captain Judy is clad as a gorgeous gypsy We head to Lionheart Palace, the largest building in all of Zootopia When we arrive at that magnificent red brick building, we enter gleefully Costumed Zootopians are all around us We even see Bogo and Gazelle, dressed as a warrior and a desert princess respectively They are the perfect couple for that I begin taking pictures for Dad and Mom, who have opted to stay home with Uncle Levi and Aunt Lotta I also take some for Vixey, who is at another party with Finnick Then we see something that amuses and impresses us There is Kion Lionheart, Prince Simba Lionheart's teenagae son, dressed as me Yes, me With him is Fuli Clawhauser, Benjamin Clawhauser's teenage daughter, dressed as Judy They opted to go as us Kion has my shirt, slacks and tie, along with fox ears and a fox tail hanging from the back of the pants with nylon straps Fuli has a perfect imitation of Judy's old ZPD uniform along with bunny ears and clip--on bunny tail We talk a bit Making the costumes even better is the fact that they too are a couple We get some pictures with them Judy asks exactly how long they've been dating They say awhile, but also say that they are now betrothed It happened after the Night Howler crisis Under the royal rules for marriage, a betrothal is considered a marriage in its own right This means, Fuli says, that she is already Kion's wife They just need to do the legal bit when they are a bit older, and they live with their families Fuli visits regularly They ask if they can spend some time with us and that they admire us greatly We allow it All night, we have fun From the moment we enter until the time that we leave What a great Halloween it was Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Halloween stories Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Kiuli stories Category:Kiuli Category:Post-Night Howler crisis stories Category:Stories where Finnixey is mentioned Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned